


Assorted Drabbles: Zenos

by BARALAIKA



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Vore, Autofellatio, Deepthroating, Face-Sitting, Masturbation, Monsters, Mpreg, Other, Scat, ball worship, hyper balls, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: A collection of Zenos musings, predominantly prompted. Ranging from thinking about his dick to straight-up filth.





	1. Zenos' dick is really big: Hyper Cock, deepthroat, ball worship

Consider Zenos’s dick being forearm length when soft, flopping around against his crushing thighs. Just huge, plump, soft flesh with a lovely meaty foreskin that lets the very tip of his cock peep out and shows off his pisshole.

You can fit the fat head in your mouth when it’s soft, but leave it there too long as he hardens and he ties with your mouth, wedging the thick edge of it behind your teeth. It swells and swells, straining your jaw until with a sickening pop… there goes the joints. With your jaw nicely dislocated, he can masturbate with your head like it’s a pocket pussy and try to loosen your throat up.

If his dick is that big, then he has huge nuts to go with it. Each one as big as two fists together, in a soft, silky sac that hangs weightily between his legs. You knead them, stroke them, play with the valleys and wrinkles and try to wrap your hands around them. He loves to smother people with his balls, watch them drown in skin and weight and sweat. Even more so, you love to feel them clap against your body in hefty claps that makes your whole body ripple from the impact…

Who wouldn’t want to be subjugated by him?


	2. Pregnant Zenos Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED →  
> How good would Zenos look with a huge preg belly though? A huge belly and that hyper cock make a perfect combo, especially if his pecs get all saggy too!

Ugh, Anon! Yes! A huge, tight, round belly to help pin his poor prey down with when he fucks them and even more to his tits? It’d be amazing. I bet all his extra baby weight would just sit on his ass and hips, too! He’d look totally obscene with his proportions all blown out and have so much trouble walking without very obviously waddling, considering how wide-legged he already walks.

I just love him, man! I bet Garleans would be falling over themselves left, right and centre to worship his burdened belly and lessen it for him. They fuck themselves on him when he can’t manage it any more and roll him onto his side when he wants some cock. He doesn’t have to do anything at all. They pin his massive leg up and plug away at him while somebody else services his cock, another rubs his bump, another sucks his tits and yet another rubs his back. It takes a unit to fuck him and love him as much as he desires.

He stays like that until he births, well-fucked and constantly pleasured. Nothing less would be tolerated, after all. ❤︎


	3. Menagerie: Monster Fucking

Maybe Zenos fucked everything in the Menagerie but it didn’t please him? All those knots, flares and barbs… but they didn’t get him going enough. He only really enjoyed himself when he killed the Behemoth he coupled with and fucked himself on the corpse’s knot. After that, his ass was too blown out to want anything other than the biggest, most ferocious monsters and what’s bigger than an Eikon?

He plugs himself up and jacks off in front of Shinryu, cackling. It’s the display of power he wanted all along. Could he bring it to the ground and fuck its mouth? Does it even have a hole to violate? It doesn’t matter– he’s found his ultimate fantasy.


	4. Scat: Coprophagia (Shit-Eating)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED →  
> WoL being made to eat Zenos' monster shit. ❤️❤️❤️

Could you even fit it in your mouth? Pretty sure that Zenos’ shits would be like tree trunks! But being trapped under that massive ass, being forced to choke it down or suffocate… yep, I’m pretty sure that Zenos is exactly the type to torment people like that. His big, meaty ass-pussy gives birth to some really fucking nasty, tight-packed logs that are solid enough to deepthroat and just swallow down. The WoL just has to know when to bite, swallow and gasp before they suffocate. When Zenos is done, they better wipe him clean with their face and hair or they’re going to get a heel through their skull!


	5. Is Zenos' Ass Big Enough For A Person? : Anal Vore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED →  
> do u think zenos' ass is big enough for a person? 

I’ve been thinking about this ask a lot, Anon. I play a max height Au Ra guy and Zenos is still much bigger than him, so if you think about the size of an average Hyur or something as small as a Miqo’te, or especially a woman, Zenos Yae Galvus’ ass might be able to fit a person.

If at least, the head. I bet you could fist him open with both arms and get smothered up into there to be choked out for a while. Sounds like the kind of gross shit he’d do to humiliate people before running them through, you know? As for if they could fit all the way inside him, I have no idea. Comes down to how stretchy you want him to be!

That said, I would love to see him with a big prey belly. Maybe a subjugated, slight Doman? Make sure the whole village gets to watch as he rubs his kicking gut until it goes still… then dump them back out again or leave them there to die. Whatever he feels like, he’s a nasty man.


	6. Anal Vore II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED → 4 vore day, what abt zenos walking around w/ prey legs hanging out of his distended ass while his big weapon dick flops abt? 

Uwaaa, Anon, that’s so gross! What a disgusting display of power! Zenos’ gait is so wide but it’d have to be moreso with legs dangling from his beefy asscheeks. They make a big bulge in his belly, but not enough to droop– they’re packed in good and tight, curled up in his guts with the occasional stir as he pulls them the last distance up into him.

  
And of course, that fat, meaty dick! It’s like he has a legs-tail that weakly kicks about while his bloated balls bounce about and his slab-like cock swings like a pendulum. Those who walk with him watch as he subtly slurps his prey up into his guts, savouring every inch of them. If anything, their feet are quite cute nestled in his ass!  
  
They disappear with a vulgar squelch and a dribble of slimy anal dripping that slides down his jiggling balls and swings in the air before snapping off and splattering the tile beneath him. By that point, his belly is round and taut, so big, so regal! The occasional twist inside of him forces gas upwards or downwards, but he even belches and farts with presence– no shame.  
  
Such a powerful example has to be set for his forces. They have to know what kind of a fate awaits those who disrespect their ruler.


	7. Oral and Facesitting (feat. Hyper Cock/Balls)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED →  
> That Zenos story about him facefucking the WoL might be the hottest thing I've read on here, thinking about his huge balls and shaft is too much!

Augh, I know, right? I’m utterly obsessed with Zenos’ ridiculous proportions.  
  
Imagine you’re a WoL, lashed to a lab table face-up with your head hanging back over the edge. Just think about Zenos striding over, dick swinging back and forth, batted around by his huge thighs while his balls jiggle around beneath, full and heavy and in desperate need of emptying. He barely even looks as you as he comes over to you and forces his prick into your mouth, popping your jaw out and burying himself in your throat, stretching you super tight over every ridge and vein.  
  
His balls smack your face like fists and each thrust clubs you with them, all the wrinkles smoothed out by the sheer weight of his testicles stretching his sac out. When hilted, he wriggles his hips around, rubbing your nose and eyes with his balls and his stink, smearing your face liberally with his sweat from the day.  
  
If he feels kind, he pulls out of your throat-pussy and lets you suck and lick his huge nuts like your life depended on it. When he’s had enough, though, all you can do is open your throat and let him ream it wide, then inject his overload of creamy, thick spunk directly into your belly. He cums for ages, each shot punctuated by a buck of his hips as he grips your head in hands that could crush your skull in one squeeze.  
  
When he’s finally finished, he pulls out with a sick slurp and you gasp for breath while trying not to choke on the overload of fluids in your throat… but doesn’t leave you for long before he pulls his asscheeks open and plants his hole on your mouth to munch on while he composes himself. When he’s satisfied with you sucking and slurping on his puffy hole, he walks off without a second thought, leaving you to the scientists and their experiments.


	8. Jerkoff/Self Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED →  
> God I just read the new Zenos deepthroat image, just imagining him jerking off after a long day is enough to set me off...

Zenos jerking off… man, he has so much cock that he can’t even wrap his hand around the damn thing. It hangs close to his colossal thighs, so heavy that it sags under the sheer weight, fat and long enough to look like another leg, with a massive, succulent head and a plush foreskin that he rolls back and forth in long, leisurely strokes.  
  
He takes the time to fondle his huge balls, one in each hand so he can roll them around, massage them, stretch the wrinkly skin and make his gaping piss-slit drip with pre. Leaning forwards, he shuffles down just enough to pull his legs up and reach down to play with his stretched-out asshole. His fingers enter him with a slurp, his anal drippings so juicy, his hole so puffy and lippy that it seems to demand more.  
  
While he delves into his ass, Zenos goes back to jacking his cock. He pulls it up so that it lays against his belly and drools against his thick, paving-slab muscle tits as he jacks near the tip. Each pull and push of his foreskin makes it squelch, wet and glossy with sweat, pre, piss and cock-filth that it’s a masculine, virile stench that rolls off of him… and he snorts it deep while he drums on his prostate with three fingers.  
  
Climax draws near. Zenos cranes his head downwards… and takes his cockhead in his mouth, straining his jaw around its beautiful girth and sucks, slurps and moans around it as his pace quickens. His roar of pure pleasure is muffled by his own prick as he spunks a thick, creamy overload of potent cum into his mouth and down his throat, gulping quickly enough not to drown, waste any or get it up his nose. His eyes roll back in his head as he keeps sucking, body twitching until he is forced to pop off of the obscene ridge and gasp for breath, cum and drool running from his beautiful lips.  
  
He watches his cock wilt as he catches his breath, observing his plump foreskin swallow his cock back up, how his balls jump and twitch, how his muscles strain at his skin and how musky and manly he tastes… it’s amazing.  
  
No wonder he loves to force it onto as many of his subjects as he can!


End file.
